Beautiful View
by Laryna6
Summary: She can look, she can touch, he loves her, but they'll never be in love. Onesided TrishDante, refers to the Viewtiful Joe game events.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Okay. Throughout most of DMC1, Trish is taller than Dante. This makes sense, as she's supposed to be like his mom. Dante was a kid when she died, so mom would still mean taller than him to him. So she was probably made to be taller than him. I'm deciding Dante is around 6', so that would make her about 6'3''.

There's one scene where they're hugging and she's a foot shorter, but I'm going to put that down to narrative imperative, okay? Okay.

This is for the DMC Women's C2, which invited me on staff.

It's also Trish/Dante, for janegray who just got an account here and ariseishirou

DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC

He was such a kid.

She was the one who should be the immature one here, she had just been created after all. He'd never get anything done without Nevan and her looking after him. Nevan as a demon he had defeated was a servant, and earned her master's favor by doing things for him, but Trish had saved his life, damn it, and was perfectly free to order him around!

He'd do things like spend ten minutes on a mission that should only take five so he could have fun and show off. He said it was so he could stay in practice with different techniques, but she was_ learning_ how to use guns and the Sparda, and she didn't need that much practice!

He should be smarter than her, he was Spardaspawn after all and Sparda had been a genius even for a devil, but he sure didn't act like it.

He had his serious moments, sure, but most of the time he just laughed things off like they were too easy. Okay, a lot of the time they were, but!

He was amazingly strong.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he played some tune on Nevan, eyes closed, just jamming. Looked like he was high on the music, but she couldn't help but notice he carelessly decimated the demons surrounding him.

She whirled the Sparda around, heavy but graceful in her hands, then felt like showing off herself. Sticking it in the ground she started using her own lightening powers, golden to Nevan's white.

"Great light show, Trish!" Dante laughed, tossing Nevan aside. She assumed 'human' form in mid-air and blasted things as well.

Trish tried not to be upstaged as Dante twirled Ebony and Ivory around in his hands and went to rapid fire, not using any more melee weapons for the night, with was very impressive given the size of the mob. Idiot sorcerer. There wasn't much left of his body when they arrived.

Dante's power was incredible.

He was stronger than Mundus, and Mundus had become Emperor by his powers. If Dante went to the demon world he would be worshipped, almost.

Strength was everything, might was right. Even a not-quite-demon, a human parody like her knew that much.

Dante had saved her life, she owed him her soul. She was as much his weapon as Nevan, even though she'd saved his as a liegeman should.

He cared for her. It was a strange thing, a human thing. He treated her as an equal.

Whatever mockery of a human heart she had loved him for it.

He was the most gorgeous human she had ever set eyes on, even in magazines or in the whorehouses they had been to on business. He was rich, he was smart. He was everything humans valued.

He was the strongest devil she knew of. Stronger than Mundus, strong enough to win her away from him. Everything demons valued.

Lust was something demons understood well. She had been ordered to seduce him if she could, after all.

When she saw him in battle, like right now, she lusted. He made it look so easy, wielding human weapons of the souls of demons his strength had defeated.

She knew she was beautiful. She could see it in a mirror.

As a demon, she was ugly. No claws or fangs or wings, no huge muscles. No outward signs of her power.

As a human, she was as beautiful as the one woman in two thousand years who had been able to win the great Sparda. She was tall, blonde (mostly), thin, fit. She could be a model if she wanted, probably. She'd never gain weight, after all.

She should be able to win his son.

So she wore her seductive outfit, she showed her wisdom by ordering him around, she showed her strength in battle by slaying his enemies.

She leaned over him when he lounged at his desk, she slouched down or straightened up strategically so when he was looking at her he got a good look at her assets.

He didn't notice or just laughed.

She became more aggressive. More flamboyant in battle, more seductive in manner.

She cornered him at opportune times. She hooked her arm in his. She brushed against him.

He didn't react. Inhuman self-control.

Or just being oblivious.

To the Underworld with subtle. She asked him out. He came along, but didn't look at her except when he had to. Kept things on a friendly level.

She groped him. She made out with him. His lips were stiff and unresponsive. He didn't turn her down, but she didn't turn him on.

She jumped him in a movie theater and was kidnapped by Mundus.

All she could think about while she waited for him to rescue her was how this had screwed what little there was up. She had to be _rescued._ She was the hapless female. She looked _weak._ For a devil of his strength, that would be a huge turn-off.

She taunted Mundus when Dante came and he kept her caged. Mundus was even afraid of his own creation.

He wasn't.

He was afraid of what she wore around her neck.

The power that had resurrected her to save Dante that fateful day. The power that had resurrected Dante as a child when demons came to kill his family.

The power she would never, never be able to match.

Eva's power.

She lost. She lost when Mundus created her.

She had her looks, but she would never have the fire of the one Dante still loved. The one he saw when he looked at her. The reason he loved her enough to not want to turn her down.

He loved her.

She loved him.

They would never love each other.

All she could do when he saved her was give him a kiss.

All she could do was remind him of the fact they needed to get paid, damn it, for saving the world. All she could do was fight by his side. Look after him.

In the place of his mother. Who still watched over him.

That was what she was, wasn't she? A copy of his mother.

It was a good thing there was a new threat. She wanted to kill something.

She wanted to kill Mundus. But only Dante was strong enough to ever do that.

But she would be there to watch. She would be there to lend him her power.

Wouldn't that be a beautiful sight?


End file.
